


And Through The Woods

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Shizune and Genma meet up at a secret spot in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my fics from FF to my A03. This was my first Naruto fic and it's currrently ongoing. I ship Shizune and Genma and I really wish we could've had more interactions between them. I realized they would have been in the same class since they are so close to the same age. So I'm doing one of those 5 times fics under the premise of "Shizune and Genma have a special meeting spot" (a headcanon on my is that they have a secret spot) so this is 5 times they meet at it.

It was a cloudy, spring morning when Genma Shiranui spotted her. She was standing in the woods, wearing a short sleeved light purple kimono with a red obi, fiddling with some contraption on her arm. There was a target tapped to a tree and he noticed the determined look at her face as she kept trying to adjust the machine that was too big for her skinny arm.

He knew who she was but he couldn't think of her name. She was the niece of the renowned Dan Katō, and following his death three years ago lived with the legendary Tsunade Senju. They had graduated from the same academy class and he saw her around the village every now and then. He thought about how she was always very calm yet also energetic when it came to completing any tasks given to her. That's sort of how she seemed now.

He stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and leaned against a tree as he continued watching her. She finally had fixed the object and he watched as she pulled a string back and then released it. A senbon popped out of it but quickly clattered to the ground. She continued with four more stings, pulling them one by one, somewhat faster but they too didn't go very far.

She let out a sigh as she began picking them up off the ground to try again. So she reloading and shot them again only to have the same result. Her shoulder-length black hair fell over her face as she stared at the ground where they lay. He couldn't see her face but he could tell by her clenched fist she was frustrated.

He didn't know why but he suddenly found himself walking over to her. "You're not shooting them fast enough," he began.

His voice startled her and she immediately whipped around. Her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to see him off all people. "Were you watching me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You just sort of caught my eye. I was heading to the training grounds."

"...You're part of Team Chōza, aren't you? With Guy and Ebisu?"

"And yet you don't remember my name," he teased.

She blushed and stared down at the ground. "Sorry. I know it's rude of me but I don't."

"It's ok," he began, "To be honest I don't remember yours either." He stuck his hand out to her. "Genma."

She took it in hers, which was so soft and slender that Genma couldn't help but get a little embarrassed at the touch, and shook it. "Shizune."

They then let go and Shizune asked, "So, what were you saying a moment ago. About my shooting?"

Genma took a step toward her, as she bent down to pick up the senbon. "I was just saying that you're not shooting them fast enough. You fire them one by one and you don't pull back far enough."

"So how do you suggest I do it?" she asked.

He paused for a minute, thinking about the best way to do it, and then spoke. "Ok give it here and I'll show you."

She looked at the device on her arm, hesitating. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

Shizune lightly traced it with her finger. "It…it was my mother's. It was her go-to weapon. She would put poison in the barrel and the senbon would be dipped in it. She was a master at using it, and, well, I just would prefer not to let anyone else use it."

Genma nodded. He could understand that. A lot of people got attached to the things of those they lost. And so many were lost during the Second Shinobi World War.

So he tried something different. He went up to her and wrapped himself around her. Surprised by the contact she quickly blushed and elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for?" he groaned.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?' You just come up and embrace me with no warning. I feel I reacted appropriately," she said.

He titled his head back and forth. "Yeah, I guess I could've said something before I did that. Anyway, just let me show you." So he approached her again and wrapped his arms around hers. She immediately tensed up at the contact and they both were blushing a little.

Genma normally was never shy around anyone, but around her he couldn't help but be. Stupid teenage hormones. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he moved his hand to grab the strings of her device. "Ok so what you need to do is grab them all at once. Pull back and then quickly let go." Then he started to pull them back, careful not to hit her chest with his hand, and immediately flicked them away. The senbon flew right into the target on the tree. "And there you go," he said as he backed away from her.

Shizune headed to the tree to observe the hits. "Very nice. I hadn't thought about shooting them all at once. My mother was fast enough to pull them one by one but I guess I don't move as quick." She then turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help you out," he said. It was silent for a moment until he looked off in the direction of the training grounds. "Well, I guess I should be off. I'm late for training and I don't think Chōza-sensei is going to be happy."

"Um, maybe we could train together one day," she suggested, fiddling with one of the senbon in her hands.

He walked over to her and stood face to face in front of her. She stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Then he plucked one of the senbon from her hand and put it in his mouth, giving her a grin.

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. II

After that first meeting, many more would come. Some were just random run-ins but eventually they began planning out training sessions together. Genma enjoyed training with Shizune and she with him; something about their two styles just seemed mesh well.

These little training sessions also gave them time to talk and get to know each other. Both were orphans, though she had Tsunade while Genma lived with Raidō’s family. Both had learned some of their skills from their parents. Both enjoyed traveling, and both wanted to become great ninja.

And they certainly were on their way to this dream. They both had passed the Chunin exams a few weeks ago and Genma was excited to begin going on some more higher class missions. He was about to head off on his first B-rank and had planned to meet up with Shizune before he left.

When he arrived at their spot he saw her sticking a note to their tree with a kunai. He could tell by the look on her face that something was on her mind and so he wasn’t surprised when she jumped at the sight of him.

“G-Genma? Wh-what are you doing here?” she began, “We weren’t meeting until noon.”

“I’m about to head off on a mission so I wanted to see you before I left,” he began as he approached her. “I knew you would be here early; you always are.”

He then looked over at the note on the tree. He pointed at it with the senbon in his mouth. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” she began.

“Nothing, huh? So you won’t mind if I see it?” He started toward it and she quickly ran to grab it.

He was faster though and he slammed his hand on top of hers before she could pull the letter away. She frowned at him.

“Let me see it,” he began.

“No.”

“Why not? This had to be for me. This is our spot.”

Shizune couldn’t argue with that. She paused for a moment as she slipped her hand and the letter out from under his. She held the letter against her chest, feeling her own heart pounding.

He noticed her hesitation and his curiosity was piqued even more. What was in that letter that she didn’t want him to read? “Did you write me a love note?” he joked.

“No!” she began blushing and furiously shaking her head. “Geez, Genma.”

He leaned closer to her. “Then let me see it.”  
Another pause then she crumpled the letter in her hand and said, “Since you’re here I guess I’ll just tell you...I’m leaving to train with Lady Tsunade.”

“That’s it? That’s the big news?” he asked. “Well, I mean I’m happy for you but that doesn’t seem to warrant a secret note. When will you be back?”

Shizune looked down at her feet, nervous about what to say. “I don’t know that we’re coming back.”

Silence enveloped them as Genma couldn’t even think of how to respond. Finally, he asked the only thing running through his mind. “Why?”

“Because Lady Tsunade needs me. We’re all the other has left and she just can’t remain in the village. There are too many bad memories.” She trailed off for a moment. “Plus Lady Tsunade said that she would train me in medical ninjustu so that I could become a medical ninja.”

“You could become a medical ninja here,” began Genma, “Why do you have to leave?”

Shizune let out a sigh. “Look, Genma, the medical ninja around here are great but none of them are as good as Lady Tsunade. I’m honored she even wants to train me. My uncle always talked about how all teams need a medical ninja and how if they had maybe my mother would still be alive. With Lady Tsunade’s training, think of the lives I might be able to save.” 

Genma looked into her eyes and saw a spark of determination in them. He always admired her spirit, her want to get stronger, her want to help. He could only imagine how great a medical ninja she’d become. So he fought back tears as he pulled her into a hug.

She couldn’t help but be a little surprised but just returned his hug as he began speaking. “I hope your training goes well with Lady Tsunade. I’m sure you’ll come back one of the best medical ninjas in the village.”

Shizune didn’t want to tell him that the truth was she didn’t know if she would ever be back in the village. So instead she just simply rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Genma knew deep down exactly what she didn’t want to say outloud: that she might not come back. But for now he decided he’d keep the hope that she would. 

So he just simply whispered something in her ear. Not totally a goodbye but still an acknowledgement of her decision to leave.

“I’ll be waiting for you to get back.”


	3. III

Sixteen years later, he was still waiting. Genma sat slumped against their tree, looking out at the area around him and remembering the day she left. He’d continued to visit their spot on any day that he could, especially on the days where he was just feeling down.

He didn’t know why exactly but this place had an almost healing effect over him. Then again when he thought about it, her presence seemed to have that same effect over him when he’d meet her there so maybe that was why. It was the last piece of her that he really had.

He sighed as the thought about her. He couldn’t help but wonder where she was now. What was she doing? Was she still with Tsunade? Was she married? Did she have children? Had she changed a lot or not at all?

Before he could really contemplate those questions, Raidou appeared before him. Genma jumped up, a little startled by his friend. “Raidou? What are you doing here?”

“You need to come back to the village,” began Raidou.

Genma immediately was on full alert. “Why? What’s happening? An attack?” The attack on the Chunin Exams immediately jumped to the front of his mind. It’d been months ago but it still felt pretty fresh.

“Lady Tsunade has returned to take the role of Fifth Hokage.”

“Lady Tsunade…that means...” Genma trailed off and immediately started toward the village, Raidou following behind him.

When they arrived at the village gate, a large crowd was already gathered. Genma and Raidou pushed their way through to be able to get a good look and immediately she caught his eye. She stood close to Tsunade and in her arms was a pig.

Shizune hadn’t changed too much. A little taller but the same hair, a little more womanly but the same clothing style, an air about her that seems to tell him she’d gotten stronger but yet same healing aura about her. It made him smile to himself. So many years and yet she seemed to be mostly the same Shizune he’d remembered.

Shizune herself thought the same thing about him when she saw him in the crowd. A little taller but the same hair, a little more grown but the same style with that same senbon in his mouth, an air about him that told her he’d earned that tokubetsu jōnin ranking he had. She’d wondered what had happened with him after all these years and looking at him then she was glad that he appeared to be mostly the same old Genma.

So she gave a small wave, which he returned.

Later that day, when some of the chaos died down, they meet at their spot, each secretly knowing that the other would be there. 

At first neither said anything, just kinda looked at the other for a moment. Most people would forget about someone after so long but not them. They’d been waiting for this moment since the day she left.

So it wasn’t surprising when he pulled her into a hug. She hesitated at first, unsure if she should, but then gently wrapped her arms around him. A part of her was afraid he might be mad at her but what he said next alleviated all her fear.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”


End file.
